dragonvalefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Trésors
DragonVale uses in-app purchases to generate revenue. The game is available to download for free, but the player can pay real money to purchase items to be used in-game. Acquiring Treasure From In-App Purchases In DragonVale, the items available for purchase in the " " section of the market are: *'DragonCash ( ):' The currency used to purchase eggs, habitats, decorations, islands and buildings. *'Gems ( ):' The currency used to speed up breeding, hatching, building, and obstacle clearing. Gems can also be used to purchase dragons and upgrade habitats. *'Treats ( ):' Treats are fed to the dragons to increase their level, which in turn alters their appearance and increases their DragonCash rate. *'Magic ( ):' Magic is cast towards the return of Light or Dark Dragons. The entire DragonVale community has to contribute towards Light or Dark elements to ultimately decide the order in which the dragons are released, and also earn exclusive rewards. Magic is a special, limited currency just for the Light and Dark event. *'Magic Eggs ( ):' Magic Eggs are hunted and collected in the Magic Egg Hunt so they can be traded in at the The Vernal Glass for prizes. Magic Eggs are a special, limited currency just for the Magic Egg Hunt event. *'Fireflies ( ):' Fireflies are collected in the Firefly Festival so they can be released to the Wizards at the Gloaming Gate for prizes. Fireflies are a special, limited currency just for the Firefly Festival event. *'Candy ( ):' Candy is collected in the Whitbee's Candy Bash so they can be released to the Wizards at Whitbee's Castle for prizes. Candy is a special, limited currency just for the Whitbee's Candy Bash event. *'Iceberries ( ):' Iceberries are collected in the Season of Goodies event so they can be released to the Wizards at the Crystal Castle for prizes. Iceberries are a special, limited currency just for the Season of Goodies event. The purchases range from $0.99 (€0.89) to $99.99 (€89.99). Additionally, the " " section allows players to exchange 50 gems for increasing amounts of dragoncash (amounts increase as the game levels up). During each 24 hour period of the Light and Dark events before magic reset it is possible to trade five gems for 30 light magic and 30 dark magic. As there are no third-party advertisements used in the game, all revenue for DragonVale development is generated by in-app purchases. It is important to note that it is NOT necessary to make in-app purchases to experience and enjoy full gameplay in DragonVale. There is nothing available via in-app purchases that is not available during normal game play. The purchase of treasure simply accelerates game progress for the player. Acquiring Treasure During Gameplay Dragoncash Dragoncash is earned in-game in many different ways. The player can collect dragoncash by tapping on a habitat, and then tapping the "Collect" icon on the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. When a habitat has filled one third of its earnings cap, a small icon depicting a treasure chest will appear above it. At that point, the player can simply tap on the habitat to collect the dragoncash. Players also earn dragoncash through the Colosseum, or from the Dragon Track races if the player's dragon ends in the top three. Gems The most coveted of the three treasures are gems. Players can obtain gems in several ways within the game: *Entering dragons in the Colosseum allows players to win five gems for the gold medal and two gems for the silver medal, but none for bronze medal. *Obtaining gems from Game Center or Facebook Friends. *Acquiring gemstone dragons, which earn varying amounts of gem depending on the dragon and level. *Winning races in the Dragon Track. *Achieving certain goals that reward gems ranging from one to five gems. **Sharing achievements through Facebook or Twitter also gives one gem as a bonus for each medium. Treats Treats can be grown on treat farms. Treats, ranging from 300 to 5,000, can be won in the Dragon Track. Event Treasure Magic can be found throughout a player's park as a result of most actions they make in DragonVale. A variety of park activities such as gifting friends, hatching eggs, and feeding dragons produces magic. Repeating activities in the park will generally produce less magic over the course of the day and would replenish after 24 hours. Magic eggs can be found throughout a player's park as a result of actions they make in DragonVale. A variety of park activities such as collecting dragoncash, collecting treats, visiting friends, clearing obstacles from islands, and competing in the Colosseum. Players may also purchase magic eggs from the market. There is a maximum amount of magic eggs that could be collected from each activity and more magic eggs would be hidden until the players 24 hour park timer resets. Fireflies can be found throughout a player's park as a result of actions they make in DragonVale. A variety of park activities such as collecting dragoncash, collecting treats, visiting friends, clearing obstacles from islands, and competing in the Colosseum. Players may also purchase fireflies from the market. There is a maximum amount of fireflies that could be collected from each activity and more fireflies would be hidden until the park reset. Candy can be found throughout a player's park as a result of actions they make in DragonVale. A variety of park activities such as collecting dragoncash, collecting treats, visiting friends, clearing obstacles from islands, and competing in the Colosseum. Players may also purchase andy from the market. There is a maximum amount of candy that could be collected from each activity and more candy would be hidden until the park reset. Iceberries can be found throughout a player's park as a result of actions they make in DragonVale. A variety of park activities such as collecting dragoncash, collecting treats, visiting friends, clearing obstacles from islands, and competing in the Colosseum. Players may also purchase iceberries from the market. There is a maximum amount of iceberries that could be collected from each activity and more iceberries would be hidden until the park reset. For more information about acquiring treasure during gameplay, please see their respective individual page. Notes *On February 19, 2013, the " " icon in the market received its own unique sound upon clicking it. *On October 9, 2013, Backflip Studios added a note in the " " section which reads: "NOTE: Most of these purchases require real money". *On October 9, 2013, a new, special and limited currency, magic was introduced in the game for a community event. *On April 10, 2014, a new, special and limited currency, magic eggs were introduced in the game for a community event. *On July 10, 2014, a new, special and limited currency, fireflies was introduced in the game for a community event. * On October 9, 2014, a new, special and limited currency, candy was introduced in the game for a community event. * On December 18, 2014, a new, special and limited currency, iceberries were introduced in the game for a community event.